Cobarde o no?
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: La maestra anuncia que harán una obra de teatro llamada 'La bella durmiente'. Resulta que Kendall es el príncipe y que Logan es la princesa. ¿Se darán el beso final de la obra?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola. Como les prometí, aquí esta nueva historia :D_

_Ustedes dirán, que hace esta chica publicando nuevas historias en vez de actualizar 'Ya no soy ese tonto' que ya tiene más de un mes sin actualizar. Pero para la próxima semana ya lo publicaré._

_La historia… Va a ser Kogan. Sí, sí. La mayoría votaron por Jagan, pero después de que tenía pensada la historia, me di cuenta de que no encajaba muy bien Jagan con la trama, pero les prometo que próximamente hare una historia Jagan._

_Bueno, primeramente, va a ser AU. Aclaraciones: Se situará en Minnesota; los chicos no son amigos; Kendall y Logan no se caen muy bien que digamos; hay otra maestra que se llama Alice West; Kendall no tiene amigos, es como, el solitario de la clase; Logan tampoco tiene amigos, sigue siendo el mismo chico nerd, pero con una personalidad de más superioridad y menos debilidad._

_Dejo de spamearlos…_

* * *

Una mañana todos estaban en la escuela. La maestra era una mujer llamada Alice West, que era de carácter malhumorado, y que torturaba a los chicos si no hacían la tarea o cosas por el estilo. Todos los chicos hablaban. La Srta. West, la maestra del curso de Logan y Kendall, comenzó a decir:

-Oigan...- dijo la maestra tratando de silenciar el aula. Nadie hizo caso.

-Oigan!...-

-OIGAN!-

-OIGAAN!- bramó la maestra, ahora si callando a todos.

-Tengo algo que decirles...- La Srta. West se aclaró la garganta. -El estúpido consejo escolar quiere que toda la escuela haga una actividad en grupo. Y a este salón le toco hacer una obra de teatro. La obra se llama "La Bella Durmiente". - Sacó una caja pequeña de cartón y la puso en el escritorio. -Todos tomen un papelito. ¡Sin hacer trampa!-.

Todos se dirigieron a tomar un papelito, incluidos Logan y Kendall, que no le gustaban hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Ahora abran su papelito y díganme quien es el príncipe y quien es la princesa.- exclamó la maestra.

Kendall, al igual que Logan, abren su papelito, y descubren que...

-Yo soy el príncipe- dice Kendall con indiferencia.

-Qué asco! El antisocial es el príncipe!- dijo una chica.

-SIII! Qué asco!- la clase entera comenzó a decir.

-Rayos! Yo quería ser el príncipe!- James dice desanimado.

-Cállense y díganme quien es la princesa!- gritó la maestra.

-Aquí en mi papel dice princesa- dijo Logan desconcertado mirando el papel.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Kendall al escuchar a Logan. -¡¿Tú eres la princesa?!-

-¡¿Que estas sordo?! Dije que yo soy la princesa- le contestó Logan.

-Bien chicos... Ya tenemos a la princesa y al príncipe- exclamó la maestra a toda la clase.

-Pero no puede hacer eso. La princesa debería ser una chica, no un nerd- se quejó Kendall.

-Este concurso se hizo al azar para que fuera más justo. Así que te callas!- le dio una mirada aterradora al rubio.

La maestra les dio a todos el libreto de la obra, incluidos Kendall y Logan.

-Estudien sus diálogos, porque el viernes será la obra. Y más les vale que no haya problemas! (N/A: El día actual en el que transcurrieron las acciones era Lunes.)- concluyó la maestra, mirando principalmente a Kendall.

Sonó el timbre de salida. Todos salieron corriendo como si hubiera una plaga de zombies allí que quisieran comerse su cerebro.

Kendall se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Logan. Cuando por fin estuvo atrás de él, le dijo:

-Oye tú-.

-¿Por qué me sigues estúpido antisocial? Que quieres?!- Logan dijo molesto por la presencia del rubio.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste con la obra? Qué? quieres ser la princesa?- gruño.

-Me da igual- dijo el azabache con indiferencia.

-¿No te molesta la escena final del príncipe y la princesa?-

-¿A qué escena te refieres?- pregunto Logan, quien nunca había leído cuento alguno, ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba leer solo libros de la escuela y alguna que otra historia de miedo.

-¿Que nunca has leído el cuento de la bella durmiente?-

-Por supuesto que no! Yo no leo esas tonterías!-

-Ahora entiendo porque no te quejaste-

-Explícame a que maldita escena te refieres!-

-Solo lee el libreto. Ahí la encontraras-. Dijo Kendall, corriendo hasta su casa, que quedaba una calle después de la de Logan.

Logan entró a su casa. Camino hasta su tranquila habitación, y sacó el libreto de la obra, no era muy largo. Empezó a leer la última escena que le había mencionado Kendall...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kendall se encontraba tranquilo en su habitación, hasta que alguien empuja la puerta con fuerza inhumana.

-ASQUEROSO RECHAZADO! No me dijeron que iba a ver un beso entre tú y yo!- gritó Logan realmente molesto.

-Porque crees que quería detener a la maestra!- se defendió Kendall.

-¡Vamos ahora a la casa de la maestra!-.

Logan y Kendall tomaron un taxi y fueron a la casa de la maestra, que no estaba muy lejos.

Abrieron la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-Maestra! Venimos a que nos cambie el papel de la obra!- dijo Kendall.

-De ningún modo besare a este tonto!- continuó Logan.

-Como si yo quisiera besarme con un nerd!- se defendió Kendall.

-Deja de insultarme ser inferior!-.

-¡CALLENSE! De ningún modo les cambiare el papel!- habló por primera vez la señorita West.

-Entonces renuncio- Logan y Kendall dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No pueden renunciar! O me encargare de que ambos sufran grandes torturas! Y los reprobare y los trasladare al kinder!- la maestra sacó a los dos de su casa.

-Así que quiere reprobarnos. Que truco más sucio- exclamo Kendall.

-A mí no me importa si me reprueba o no. Puedo salirme de la obra cuando yo quiera! Y no me importa si me reprueba o no- Logan rio malvada y desquiciadamente.

-Cobarde...- murmuro Kendall.

-¿Que me has dicho?-

-Que eres un cobarde. Prefieres huir que enfrentar tus problemas...-

-Cállate...-

-Has lo que quieras Logan. Pero no huiré, yo hare la obra- Kendall se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye tu estúpido introvertido. ¡DETENTE!- gritó Logan.

Pero Kendall seguía caminando, ignorando todo lo que decía Logan.

-¡DETENTE IDIOTA!-.

-...-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero no haya estado tan mediocre como yo creo. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, quejas, amenazas de muerte, declaraciones de amor, o death notes, sólo dejen review :D_

_No tengo mucho que escribir, así que, hasta luego ñ_ñ._


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall se dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa. Entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, pero con lo que no contaba era con que Logan lo había seguido. Logan abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, y se dirigió a Kendall.

-¡A mí nadie me llama cobarde!- le gritó furioso.

-Perdona, pero eso es lo que eres, un cobarde- Kendall contestó con algo de indiferencia.

-¡Silencio!-

-Cobarde-

-¡Dije que te callaras!-

-Esta más que obvio que eres un cobarde, prefieres huir que enfrentar tus problemas-

-Ya verás tonto antisocial, que iré a esa estúpida obra y me aprenderé todo el libreto-

-¿Que hay con el beso?- insinuó Kendall.

-Yo... Te lo daré- Logan se sonroja.

-No te atreves- dice burlesco Kendall.

-¡Que sí!- gruñe Logan.

-¡Que no!-

Logan empuja a Kendall hacia la pared, y lo sujeta de los brazos, dejándolo acorralado.

-¿Cuánto apuestas, rarito?- dice desafiante el azabache.

-¡No te atreves!- replica Kendall.

-¿Quieres averiguar que si me atrevo a besarte?-.

Logan se acerca más hacia Kendall, quedando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, cuando de repente entra Katie al cuarto.

-Oye Kendall, la cena esta lista,- mira a Logan. -Así que no tardes- vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Tal acción hizo que Kendall, al igual que Logan, quedaran más rojos que un tomate.

Logan se alejó de Kendall bruscamente, igual de rojo que hace unos instantes.

-Nos vemos en los ensayos Kendall- dice el azabache algo nervioso, para después salir corriendo de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kendall se quedó en la misma posición que Logan lo había dejado. ¿Acaso Logan iba a besarlo? Pensó detenidamente en el momento anterior.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, y se sentó junto a Katie y su madre.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunta de repente Katie.

-No me tarde tanto- replicó Kendall.

-Que no ves que mamá al fin come con nosotros, ya que siempre está en su "bendita" agencia de cosméticos- le reprocha Katie.

-Hola hijo, que sorpresa- le saluda sonriente su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que no tenías trabajo pendiente?- le preguntó el rubio a su madre, quien nunca estaba con Katie y el, debido a que su trabajo como vicepresidenta de una famosa agencia de cosméticos la tenía muy ocupada siempre.

-Sí, pero tenía unos minutos libres, y quise venir a cenar con ustedes. Y, ¿Cómo estuvo su día?- preguntó Jennifer Knight para cambiar de tema.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- le responde con indiferencia, Katie.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kendall? ¿Te paso algo interesante hoy?-

-Este..., yo...- Kendall es interrumpido por Katie.

-Kendall hará una obra en su salón-

-Así que una obra. ¿Cómo se llama la obra? ¿Y qué papel te tocó Kenny?- La Sra. Knight parece contenta.

-Mmm... Yo...- nuevamente es interrumpido por su hermana.

-La obra se llama La bella durmiente. Y Kendall es el príncipe-

-Con que serás el príncipe eh..., ¿Quién es la princesa?-

-Katie ¡NO!- Kendall resalta la palabra 'no', al ver que su hermana le va a decir a su madre.

-Es...- Katie ahora es interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

-NOOO!- grita Kendall.

-Es Logan- revela Katie.

-¿El chico solitario raro y cruel que tiene las más altas calificaciones de la escuela?-

-Si- dice Katie.

-¿¡Como lo supiste!?- el hermano mayor se alarma.

-Toda la escuela lo sabe- contesta Katie levantando los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NOO!- grita Kendall realmente alarmado.

TIC TIC.

De pronto se escucha una alarma.

-Oh, ya tengo que irme chicos. ¡Y buena suerte con la parte del beso Kendall!- desaparece Jennifer.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi madre?- reprocha el chico.

-No lo sé. Solo quería decir algo vergonzoso de alguien- la hermana menor dice con indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Me voy a mi cuarto- Katie se levanta de la silla.

-¡No!-

-Suerte con el beso con Logs- Katie mencionó el vergonzoso apodo con el que llamaba a Logan.

-No puedo hacerlo-

-Tienes que hacerlo, sino te reprobaran y tendrás largas torturas- dice Katie.

-Ya sé, pero... Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Kendall se confundió, Katie no estaba presente cuando la maestra les dijo eso a Logan y a él.

-Una buena investigadora nunca revela sus fuentes. Además, sé que tú, al igual que Logan, no tendrán algún problema con eso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kendall no entendía a qué se refería Katie con eso.

-Olvídalo...- Katie se va corriendo a su cuarto.

"¿Que habrá querido decir?..." Pensó Kendall aun confundido.

* * *

Al siguiente día todos entraron a clases, donde ensayaban la obra. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que Logan era un excelente actor.

-Por última vez Logan, ¡DI BIEN TUS DIÁLOGOS!- la señorita West ya estaba realmente desesperada de que Logan añadiera diálogos que no vinieran en el libreto.

-¿Qué no ve lo que estoy haciendo? Solo estoy añadiendo fragmentos de mi gran talento- dice Logan.

-¿Cuál talento Logan?- dice Kendall con incredulidad.

-¡Cállate miserable humano!- le grita Logan.

-¡Eres un pésimo!-

-¡Cállate!-.

La maestra se acerca a ambos, y les pega con su cuaderno.

-Cierren el pico. Ahora vamos a ensayar el baile de la princesa y el príncipe. Kendall, Logan, acérquense- ordena la maestra.

Kendall se acerca a Logan lentamente, y trata de tomarlo de las manos para comenzar a bailar. Pero Logan al ver lo que trata de hacer Kendall, da un salta hacia atrás.

-¿¡Que tratas de hacer, miserable!?-

-Solo trataba de tomarte de la mano para ensayar la obra- explica Kendall.

-Ah bueno...-

Kendall toma de la mano a Logan, y lo acerca lentamente hacia él, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo, causando un sonrojo por parte de los dos.

-¿Que están esperando? ¡Bailen!- les ordena la maestra, y obedecieron rápidamente.

Kendall no bailaba nada mal, pero sin embargo Logan bailaba torpemente, dándole, en varias ocasiones, pisotones a Kendall.

-Auu! ¡Ten más cuidado! Tonto nerd- le reclama Kendall a Logan.

-¡Cállate insignificante insecto!- se defiende Logan.

-Sabía que eres malo, pero por lo que veo, eres peor-

-Cállate, solo fue un simple descuido-.

5 segundos después...

-¡AUUU LOGAN! ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?- se queja Kendall.

-Me encantaría hacerlo a propósito, pero esta vez no lo hago a propósito-.

-¡Mentiroso!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!-

RIN RIN. Suena el timbre de salida.

-Pueden salir. Logan, Kendall, espero que la obra salga perfecta, o sus vidas quedaran destrozadas- dice la maestra, y después desaparece misteriosamente.

-Au!, me saldrán ampollas en los pies por esto- vuelve a quejarse Kendall.

-Eres demasiado débil Kendall, me da lástima tu resistencia-

-A mí me da lástima tu torpeza-

-Pero no me voy a rendir, faltan 3 días para la obra, y te aseguro que tendrás resultados satisfactorios-

-Jah! Pruébalo, a ver si te acobardas o no-.

Logan le da una mirada de desprecio a Kendall, y después se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, y luego irse a su casa.

Entró molesto a su casa, donde se encontró a su hermano Clerf esperándolo en el sofá.

-¡HOLA!- saludó Clerf alegremente.

-Clerf, por millonésima vez, ¡RECOGE ESTA ASQUEROSA COMIDA!- lo reprende, ya que Logan solo vivía con su hermano Clerf, y su madre había muerto cuando Logan tenía 13 años y Clerf 8, y su padre había huido cuando nació Logan, y no sabían nada de él.

-Pero es deliciosa. ¿¡BURRITO!?-.

Logan se sienta en el sillón al lado de Clerf. Logan pone una mirada preocupada, por lo que Clerf le pregunta por curiosidad:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- responde Logan.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- le vuelve a preguntar Clerf, ya que sabía que le pasaba algo a su hermano, y quería saberlo.

-¡No es nada!-

-¡DIMELO! ¡O COMERAS UN BURRITO!-

-Está bien, pero aleja esa cosa repugnante de mi-

-Esta bien- Clerf hace lo que su hermano le dice, y aleja los burritos.

-Bueno. Lo que pasa es que en la escuela vamos a hacer una obra de teatro que se llama La bella durmiente, así que me toco el papel de la princesa, y a Kendall de príncipe, y hay una escena en la que...- Logan es interrumpido por Clerf.

-¡Se dan besitos y bailan!- dice Clerf alegremente.

-Sí, así e... Espera un momento, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¡Lo vi en la tele!-

-Bueno, el punto es que yo no sé bailar, ni tampoco...- Logan se sonroja un poco. -...He besado a alguien...-

Clerf le da una sonrisa cariñosa a su hermano mayor, y luego le dice:

-¡Yo te ayudare!-

-¿Me ayudaras? ¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a besar o qué?- le pregunta Logan algo asustado.

-Noo! Qué asco... En fin. Yo sé bailar muy bien...- Clerf levanta los hombros. -Te enseñare a cambio de tener chocolate líquido, en barra y en polvo-.

-Está bien-.

Clerf le enseño a Logan a bailar toda la noche. Logan estaba sorprendido de lo bien que bailaba su hermano menor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kendall se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Como de costumbre, empezó a hablar solo.

-Me pregunto si Logan ha besado a alguien- se dice a el mismo pacíficamente. Hasta que se da cuenta de lo que dijo. -¡AAAH! ¿En qué diablos estoy pensado? No debería de interesarme tanto en si Logan ha besado o no alguien.

Guarda un minuto de silencio.

-A pesar de que hemos sido enemigos tanto tiempo, yo... ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué deseo tanto que llegue el día de la obra? Tal vez así pueda estar más cerca de él...- se da un golpe en la frente por lo que estaba pensando. -Ya no sé qué pensar... ¡ERES UN TONTO NERD!- grita Kendall, muy frustrado.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien abre la ventana de su habitación. Al mirar descubre que era Logan.

-Miserable inadaptado, ¡¿A quién llamas TONTO NERD?!- le grita Logan.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me espiabas?-

-Claro que no gusano, vengo aquí a darte una de mis demostraciones artísticas- alardea Logan.

-¿Demostraciones artísticas?- pregunta Kendall confundido. -¿A qué te refieres?-

Sin decir nada, Logan saca su celular, y pone música. Después se acerca a Kendall, y lo toma de la mano, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-L-Logan-.

Logan empieza a bailar con Kendall, quien no podía esperar para enseñarle lo que había aprendido con Clerf ese mismo día. Sin embargo, Logan estaba algo avergonzado, y se podía notar, ya que su color pálido se había tornado rojo. Kendall se sentía raro al tener un gran contacto con Logan. Los dos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos, por lo que bailaban torpemente. Cuando termino la música, ambos se detuvieron. Logan tenía la cabeza gacha, para que Kendall no notará lo sonrojado que estaba.

-L-Logan- dijo débilmente Kendall.

-¿Qué?- respondió el azabache, aun con la cabeza gacha.

-La música ya termino...-

-¿Y?-

-Aun seguimos abrazados- murmuró Kendall, ya que se habían detenido al terminar la música, pero no se habían separado.

-A-ah sí...-

-Entonces...¿Por qué no nos soltamos aun?-

-No lo sé...-

-Logan, ¿Estas bien?- vaciló Kendall, notando la extraña actitud del pelinegro.

Logan lo suelta bruscamente, y se gira hacia atrás, dándole la espalda al rubio, para que este no notará lo apenado que estaba. Pero en lo que Logan no se había dado cuenta, era que Kendall podía verlo por un espejo que estaba enfrente de su cama.

Antes de que Kendall pudiera decir algo, Logan se marchó apresuradamente por la ventana, dejando a un Kendall muy confundido.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Hola! Este fue todo el 2do capítulo, lo hice más largo de lo que pensé gracias a los 8 reviews que dejaron ñ_ñ.


End file.
